recuerdos
by iniki
Summary: Kagome recuerda como inuyasha la hizo sufrir. Pero tambien esta agradecida con el, por que gracias a el conocio a su gran amor, el hermano de inuyasha..... Este es un inuxkagxsessh, espero y que les guste....cap FiNAL
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Esto es un universo alterno, espero que les guste, es el primer fic que hago, y la verdad me esta costando trabajo por que no soy muy buena escribiendo jejeje

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y de más personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de rumiko takashi

Bueno ahora si ahí va el primer cap:

CAPITULO 1.

"Han pasado dos años desde que paso eso"- Dijo una chica de cabello azabache estaba sentada en una mecedora, mirando por la ventana la luna llena y las estrellas que se asomaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Aun lo recuerdo y me duele"- Dijo eso con los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima.

"Inuyasha por que me hiciste sufrir? Yo que tanto te ame"- Si, lo amo y demasiado aunque el nunca la quiso, solo jugo con sus sentimientos.

"Y todo empezó por…….

"FLASH BACK"

"Oye te gustaría ir al cine?"- Dijo un chico de cabellos largos y muy negros

"Este, yo… no se"-Contesto sonrojada kagome, ya que era muy tímida y sobre todo con los chicos

"Vamos que yo invito"- tomando la mano de kagome

"E..esta bien"- Ahora la pobre kagome estaba mas sonrojada por lo que hizo el muchacho de ojos ambarinos.

"Muy bien, entonces te veo a las 5 en el parque, enfrente de la esuela ok? No me vallas a fallar"-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual llamaba mucho la atención de kagome pues era lo que mas le gustaba de un chico.

"Ok inuyasha, nos vemos"

ella estaba muy nerviosa, no había salido con otros chicos, así que esta seria su primera "cita" además no lo conocía muy bien, estaban en la misma escuela pero no en el mismo salón y lo conocía por que era amigo de su mejor amiga sango, así que casi no le hablaba, por eso le sorprendió mucho la invitación para salir al cine.

Kagome era una chica hermosa, cabello azabache hasta la cintura, delgada, tenia 17 años, y aunque era muy bonita nunca había salido con chicos por que era demasiado tímida.

Ya eran las 5 y ella estaba en el parque esperando que inuyahsa llegara.

"Pero que impuntual es, me dijo que a las 5 y ya pasaron 10 minutos"- Pensó algo molesta.

Y ahí a lo lejos se veía un el muchacho de ojos ambarinos corriendo hacia ella.

"Lo siento kagome, se me hizo un poco tarde" – Dijo tomando aire.

"No te preocupes, acabo de llegar"- Mintió

"Que bueno entonces, andando"

Llegaron al cine, escogieron una película y compraron palomitas, la función estaba a punto de comenzar.

"FIN FLASH BACK"

"recuerdo que ese dia tu te comiste todas las palomitas"- Dijo sonriendo kagome, pues recordaba que por su timidez no había comido.

La muchacha se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana, de ahí se veían mejor las estrellas y la luna.

Tenia la vista fija en el cielo, aun seguía recordando….

"FLAS BACK"

Después de ver la película, se sentaron en un parque a platicar, aunque la verdad era él el que hablaba

"Kagome de verdad si te vas a alguna parte lo que mas voy a extrañar de ti es tu amena conversación"- Dijo con sarcasmo

"jejeje la verdad es que no hablo mucho jejeje"-Hablo ella algo nerviosa y sonrojada

"Si ya lo vi"-Dijo mirándola a los ojos-"kagome, cuantos novios has tenido?"

"eeeee?"-Abrio los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta-"y..yo….yo no e tenido novio"-Dijo titubeando.

"NO?"

"No grites, que quiero que todo mundo se entere" ¬¬

"Lo siento pero es que me sorprende que no hayas tenido ningún novio……..Ni de juego cuando estabas chica o no se…-Decía el chico intrigado

"Ya te dije que no, no e tenido novio, no se como comportarme con un chico y no se besar"

El muchacho se quedo pensativo y de pronto dijo

"Kagome…….Te puedo robar un beso?"

"eeee?- Dijo kagome con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Pe…pero yo no se besar!-Dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

"No importa"- Inuyasha se acerco y tomo el mentón de la chica, pera que volteara a verlo. Kagome lo veía acercándose mas y mas, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos inconscientemente, pudo sentir unos suaves y tibios labios sobre los suyos, no hizo nada.

"No me esta correspondiendo"-Penso inuyasha.

Se separaron y Kagome aun tenia los ojos cerrados, ella los abrió cuando sintió que inuyasha la abrazaba.

"Estas temblando"- susurro con el con una voz muy tierna.

"Es mi primer beso, estoy nerviosa te dije que no sabia besar"-Dijo enterrando su cara en el cuello de inuyasha.

"Nadie nace sabiendo besar"-Sonrio y la separo de el para volverla a besar.

Esta vez kagome abrió la boca, sintiendo mil sensaciones nuevas que la hacían temblar.

Un ruido los hizo separarse.

CONTINUARA………………………

Hola chicos y chicas, espero y que les haya agradado mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, soy primeriza en esto.

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas Iris y Jenny con todo mi cariño chicas -

Y por favor déjenme un review, acepto de todo, hasta jitomatazos jejejeje

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, prometo subirlo pronto


	2. Chapter 2

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y de más personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de rumiko takashi

CAPITULO 2.

Kagome buscaba en su bolso, algo que no paraba de sonar.

"Lo encontré"-Dijo sacando un celular

"Hola"-Contesto kagome

"Kagome dice mi madre que ya te vengas, esta preocupada por ti, ya es tarde"-Hablo un chico, de voz grave era Sota el hermano mayor de Kagome.

"Dile a mamá que ya voy, estoy cenando con un amigo"-Kagome colgó y dio un suspiro.

"Asi que seriecita pero mentirosa jejejeje"-Dijo inuyasha riendo.

"Solo fue una mentira piadosa"-Se sonrojo la muchacha.

"Bueno igual es mentira no?"-Dijo levantando una ceja en espera de una respuesta

"Si es cierto" –Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

"Pero bueno no importa, quien era?-Pregunto intrigado.

"Mi hermano"-Respondio aun avergonzada por la mentira.

"Asi que tienes hermanos"-Volvio a preguntar con curiosidad.

"Solo, mi hermano sota"-Hablo kagome

"Oh ya veo, bueno parece que ya estas hablando mas"-Rio inuyasha

"Si siempre soy así, al principio no hablo pero luego no me para la boca jejejeje"

"Pues me alegro, pero bueno se nos esta haciendo mas tarde y te van a regañar, así que lo mejor es ya irnos kagome"-Dijo levantándose de la banca en la que estaban y dándolo le mano a kagome para ayudarla.

"Gracias"- Asi se fueron caminando hasta la casa de kagome con las manos entrelazadas.

"Inuyasha, tu tienes hermanos?"-Pregunto la chica.

"Si se llama sesshomaru, pero casi no nos llevamos bien, es un engreído"-Contesto inuyasha un poco molesto al recordar a su hermano.

De repente inuyasha paro de caminar, ella se le quedo viendo.

"Por que paras de cam…" –kagome no pudo terminar puesto que inuyasha la estaba volviendo a besar pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, tomándola por la cintura.

"Bueno falta una cuadra para llagar a tu casa"-Dijo inuyasha al separarse de Kagome-"Para no desviarme te dejo aquí esta bien?"-Pregunto inuyasha.

"Claro, nos vemos luego"-Contesto kagome un poco confundida.

Inuyasha se despidió, claro nos sin antes darle a kagome otro beso de despedida.

La chica subió a su habitación sonriendo por lo que había pasado, recordó los labios de inuyahsa sobre los suyos y sintió un escalofrió, se acostó en la cama pensando en que mañana lo volvería a ver en la escuela y claro que le tenia que contar a su mejor amiga lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto con mucho entusiasmo, ya quería volver a ver a inuyasha, había llegado a la escuela y buscaba por todas partes a sango.

"Sango!"-Grito kagome al ver pasar por unos de los pasillos a una chica de su misma edad.

"Hola kagome, que pasa?"-Pregunto sango.

"Tengo que contarte algo, con quien crees que fui al cine ayer?-Dijo sonriendo la chica.

"La verdad no tengo la menor idea kagome, con quien fuiste?-Pregunto intrigada la amiga de kagome.

"No lo vas a creer, fui con tu amigo inuyasha"-Dijo kagome sentándose en su pupitre pues ya habían llegado al salón de clases.

"De verdad, kagome me alegro por ti, inuyasha es un niño muy tierno, pero tiene un defecto-Dijo borrándole la sonrisa a kagome.

"Cual?"-Pregunto kagome preocupada.

"Pues que no tiene muy buena fama que digamos, dicen en su salón que anda con una chica y con otra"-Sango vio algo triste a kagome así que la animo-"Pero vamos, esos solo son rumores, tal ves no sea cierto lo que dicen, ya ves como son tal ves le tengan envidia y por eso digan cosas malas"-Dijo sango tocando el hombro de kagome.

"Sango, anoche nos besamos"-Hablo con tristeza kagome.

"QUE! Kagome por que lo besaste si no son nada?-Regaño sango a su amiga- "o si lo son?

"Claro que no, pero tal ves me pide que sea su novia, no?-Dijo confundida kagome.

"Bueno kagome, solo te pido una cosa, que si vuelven a salir y todavía no son novios no lo beses, que va a pensar de ti, que te andas besando con todos tus amigos"-Dijo con toda razón sango.

"Es cierto!-exclamo kagome.

Llego la hora de la salida y kagome se encontró con un muchacho de ojos ambarinos, era inuyasha.

"Hola inuyasha"-Saludo kagome.

"A hola kagome"-Contesto inuyasha.

"Como estas?-Pregunto kagome algo sonrojada pues se le vino a la mente el beso de la noche anterior.

"Bien….oye disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego ok?"-Dijo inuyasha algo nervioso y volteando para todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

"Esta bien"-Dijo kagome con el ceño fruncido pues había notado el nerviosismo de inuyasha.

"Kagome ya nos vamos?-Pregunto sango que acababa de llegar, pues estaba con uno de sus pretendientes.

"Si vamos"-Dijo kagome aun confundida por al actitud del muchacho.

"Que pasa kagome, que te dijo inuyasha?-Pregunto ansiosa sango.

"No lo se, estaba muy extraño, fue como muy cortante conmigo, solo me dijo que nos veíamos luego, estaba raro volteaba para todos lados como buscando a alguien además de que note que estaba nervioso"-Conto kagome a su amiga.

Sango abrió los ojos asustada-"Kagome no será que tiene novia? La verdad es que yo tengo mucho que no hablo con el así que no se que a pasado con su vida"- Dijo sango.

"TU CREES?-Pregunto kagome sorprendida.

"No se solo es una suposición"-Respondio sango.

"Pe…pero entonces por que me invito a salir y por que me beso?-Dijo kagome queriendo llorar-"Entonces solo jugo conmigo"-Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

"No llores, kagome tal ves me estoy equivocando!"-Dijo sango abrazando a su amiga

"Espero y que sea así sango"-Dijo la chica limpiando la lagrima de su rostro.

Llego a su casa y kagome fue directo a su habitación no quería ver a nadie, estaba confundida, triste y si solo inuyasha jugo con sus sentimientos? y si el tendría novia? por que la beso? no entendía nada, en todo eso pensaba kagome hasta que se quedo dormida.

Una hora después la mamá de kagome fue a buscarla a su habitación.

"Hija tienes una llamada"-Dijo la mamá de kagome que estaba afuera de la habitación

"Quien es mamá?-Pregunto curiosa pues era raro cuando le llamaban.

"Es un chico, creo que se llama inuyasha"-Contesto la madre de kagome.

"QUE!"- Grito kagome mientras se levantaba de la cama para bajar y contestar el teléfono.

CONTINUARA……

HOLAS!

Estoy muy contenta por sus reviews y eso me levanto el animo para escribir mas, espero y que este cap. también les agrade, la verdad pensé que no me iban a dejar ninguno por que a mi no me convence todavía esta historia jejeje como es la primera que hago un fic se me esta complicando un poquito, pero les prometo que le voy a echar mas ganas para terminarla.

Ahora los reviews.

**AHOMEHB: **Hola que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo que hice, espero poder acostumbrarme a escribir jejeje XD y prometo hacer mas largos los capítulos aunque me tarde un poquito mas en subirlos jejeje espero y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que me mandes otro review

**SuryaEvans: **jejeje a mi también me encanta esa idea del triangulo, espero y que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Solei Kreuz: **hi, gracias por leer mi fic y ten paciencia ya casi sale sessho jejeje yo tambien me muero por que salga jajajaja.

**Elen-Ses.: **holas que bien que te gusto mi fic, te prometo que voy a cuidar de ortografía jajajaja y te digo un secreto, asi fue mi primer beso jajajaja por eso lo puse : p tambien te prometo que no voy a dejar a la mitad lo voy a terminar a ver como pero lo voy a hacer jejeje

**Linchan: **lo siento pero esta cosa no me deja escribir bien tu nombre, esta poseída la compu ¬¬ y bueno yo se que cambie la personalidad de inu pero es por el propio bien del fic.

Bueno me despido, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, los quiero!

Aaaaa! Y dejenme reviews onegai.


	3. Chapter 3

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y de más personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de rumiko takashi

CAPITULO 3.

Kagome bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo el teléfono y hablo.

"Hola?"-Pregunto kagome recuperando la respiración.

"Hola kagome, soy inuyasha, queria saber si estas ocupada esta tarde, podríamos salir a tomar un helado, que te parece?"

"N..no, no estoy ocupada"-Contesto kagome algo nerviosa.

"Que bueno, entonces paso por ti a las 6 te parece?"-Volvio a preguntar el chico

"Esta bien, te voy a estar esperando"-Rio la muchacha.

"Nos vemos"

Ya eran casi las 6 e inuyasha ya había llegado a la casa de kagome.

"Valla ahora llegaste temprano"-Le dijo kagome al chico de cabellos largos.

"Si, no queria llegar tarde como la otra ves, por eso salí de mi casa media hora antes para llegar temprano jejeje-Sonrió el chico.

"Bien pues entonces vamos"-Dijo kagome.

Salieron de la casa de kagome y fueron a un parque, cerca de ahí había un señor vendiendo helados, así que fueron a comprarlos y regresaron al parque a platicar.

"Inuyasha, por que fuiste tan cortante conmigo en la mañana?"-Pregunta kagome.

I

inuyasha casi se le cae el helado al escuchar la pregunta.

"Que le digo"-Penso inuyasha-"lo que pasa es que tenia que ir a entregar unos papeles a mi hermano, lo que pasa es que……..que se enfermo y no fue a la escuela entonces me dijeron que le tenia que entregar esos papeles por que eran urgentes, ya que tenia que hacer un trabajo, y como era mucho, pues no lo iba a alcanzar a hacer si no me iba rápido a la casa"

"Pobre de tu hermano"-Dijo kagome preocupada.

"Si pobre jejeje"-rio nervioso-"si supiera" se dijo para si inuyasha.

"RECUERDO DE INUYASHA"

"Hola inuyasha"-Saludo kagome.

"A hola kagome"-Contesto inuyasha.

"Como estas?-Pregunto kagome algo sonrojada pues se le vino a la mente el beso de la noche anterior.

"Bien….oye disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego ok?"-Dijo inuyasha algo nervioso y volteando para todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

Inuyasha llego a la parte trasera de la escuela, ahí lo esperaba una choca de tez blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura.

"Hola inuyasha"-Dijo la chica caminando hacia el.

"Hola kikyo"-Dijo abrazándola y dándole un largo y tierno beso en los labios.

"Por que te tardaste tanto amor?"-Pregunto la chica de ojos castaños.

"Estaba ocupado amor"-Dijo el chico volviéndola a besar.

"Bueno con que no estés ocupado en "otra" esta bien"-Dijo sonriendo.

"Como crees amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, vamos a comer algo"?-Pregunto inuyasha.

"Claro amor"-Dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y así los dos se fueron a un lugar a comer con las manos entrelazadas.

"FIIN DE RECUERDO"

"Inuyasha?"-Decía kagome, moviendo una mano enfrente de la cara de el para que le hiciera caso, pues no contestaba su pregunta.

"Me decías algo kagome?"-Dijo inuyasha saliendo de sus recuerdos.

"Que si vives lejos de aquí"-Volvio a decir kagome.

"No a solo unas cuantas calles, no esta muy lejos, luego te voy a llevar para que conozcas mi casa"-Dijo tomando la mano de kagome

"Esta bien"-contesto ella

Inuyasha se le había quedado viendo por unos segundos y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, entonces el comenzó a acercarse a ella, kagome vio las intenciones de inuyasha y recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga sango, así que cuando estaban a punto de besarse ella corrio la cara hacia a un lado.

"Por que me rechazas"?-Pregunto confundido (**N/A**: maldito ¬¬ todavía preguntas?)

"Lo que pasa es que tu y yo, no somos nada, solo amigos, no te puedo besar"

"Podríamos ser amigos con derecho"-Respondio el chico.

"QUE!"-Grito ella

"Jajajaja es una broma"-Dijo riendo inuyasha

Kagome aparto su mano de la de el bruscamente-"No hagas ese tipo de bromas, yo nunca seria eso"-Dijo enojada.

"Ya lo se kagome, por eso ya te dije que estaba jugando"-Dijo volviendo a entrelazar sus manos con las de ella-"Kagome quisieras ser mi novia?"-Pregunto el chico.

"D..de verdad?-Pregunto confundida la chica.

"Claro, kagome por favor, se mi novia"-Dijo inuyasha besando las manos de kagome

"Si"-Respondio kagome.

"Si? Genial!"-El levanto a la chica y dio vueltas con ella.

"Basta inuyasha, me estoy mareando"

El chico la bajo, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la beso muy tiernamente para después pasar a un beso apasionado pues inuyasha había metido su lengua en la boca de kagome, así duraron un rato hasta que el oxigeno les hizo falta.

"Gracias por querer ser mi novia kagome"

"Te quiero inuyasha"-Dijo la muchacha dándole un corto beso en los labios de inuyasha.

"Pero kagome, te quiero pedir una cosa"Dijo inuyasha, haciendo que kagome frunciera el entrecejo.

"Que es?"-Pregunto la chica intrigada.

"Te pido que llevemos nuestra relación en secreto"

"QUE, POR QUE?-Grito ella.

"Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que en mi salón se enteren de que estoy contigo, por que no quiero que digan que tu eres otra mas de mi colección, comprendes?"

"Entonces eran ciertos los rumores, que sales con una chica y otra"-Dijo kagome enfadada.

"Kagome tu lo has dicho, eso solo es un rumor, pero no es verdad, solo me tienen envidia" (**N/A**: aja ¬¬)

"Pues yo no se….."-Dijo kagome confundida.

"Kagome"-Dijo tomándole el rostro-"Si en verdad me quieres, mantén esto en secreto por favor"-Dijo inuyasha.

"Esta bien inuyasha, no se lo diré a nadie"-Dijo la chica aun confundida.

"Gracias kagome, eres la mejor"-Dijo inuyasha besando a kagome.

CONTINUARA…….

No lo puedo creer, otro capitulo más que emoción! Weno espero y que este capitulo también lo disfruten, me salio un poquito mas largo que los demás jejeje oigan como ven a inuyasha? Que malvado verdad, pero aun así no se le quita lo bueno jajajaja y que me dicen de papacito de sesshomaru? No se desesperen ya casi sale jejeje, bueno ahora los reviews.

**Linchan**: jajaja sigue esta cosa sin querer poner tu nombre bien, gomen ne! Y bueno, si es kikyo la "otra" pero no es tan mala en este fic (aunque si fuera por mi ya no estaria en este fic te lo aseguro jajajaja)

**AhomeHB**: Hi gracias por dejarme otro review y lo siento por dejarlo así jeje pero me tenia que vengar de algunos que así le hacen y me quedo con la intriga de que va a pasar después? Jejeje

**Alba**: Gracias por leer mi fic espero y que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Skaevan**: hola, que bueno que te gusto mi fic y pues aquí esta la continuación jejeje

**Yelitza: **jejejeje pues ya viste por que inu estaba tan frio con kagome, y no lo mates esta rebueno jajajajaja xDD espero y que este cap sea de tu agrado, nos vemos.

Dejen reviews onegai!


	4. Chapter 4

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y de más personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de rumiko takashi

CAPITULO 4.

A pasado una semana desde que inuyasha y kagome son novios a escondidas, muchas veces cuando se encontraban en la escuela inuyasha la ignoraba por completo, solo la iba a visitar a su casa en las tardes, pero claro que tampoco la familia de ella sabían que eran novios, para ellos solo eran amigos.

Estando solos sentados en las escaleras de la casa de ella, Kagome comenzó a decirle a Inuyasha lo que pensaba de su relación a escondidas

"Inuyasha"-llamo Kagome.

"Que pasa?"-Pregunto el

"Estoy cansada de que me ignores en la escuela, pareciera que no me conoces, eso no me gusta"-Dijo Kagome con tristeza.

"Kagome ya te eh dicho por que soy así en la escuela, debes entenderme amor"-Dijo abrazando a la chica.

Kagome se zafo de el-"No quiero seguir así Inuyasha, ni siquiera le puedo decir a Sango que estamos saliendo"-Cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos, estaba enojada

"Amor te entiendo y si te sientes mejor contándole a Sango de lo nuestro, díselo pero nada mas a ella dile que te guarde ese secreto"-Dijo –Inuyasha volviéndola a abrazar.

"De verdad Inuyasha?"-Dijo sonriendo la muchacha-"Te quiero mucho"-Kagome le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Al otro día Kagome le contó a Sango que era novia de Inuyasha.

"De verdad! Que bien, por que no me lo habías dicho?"-Le pregunto a su amiga.

"A eso es que…. Sango te tengo que pedir un favor"-Le dijo Kagome con las manos juntas en forma de suplica, Sango solo alzo la ceja-"Sango la relación que yo llevo con inuyasha es secreta, por favor no le digas a nadie mas"-Dijo la chica aun con las manos juntas.

Sango solo abrió la boca estaba realmente sorprendida.

"QUE?-El grito que dio Sango acaparo la atención de todos los que pasaban por el pasillo de la escuela.

"Shh! Sango por favor no grites2-Dijo Kagome con una risita nerviosa

"Pero como quieres que no grite Kagome estas loca! Como aceptas andar así con el, por Dios! Si un chico te pide eso es por que algo no esta bien"-Dijo enojada Sango

"Pero.."

"Pero nada Kagome, soy tu amiga y no quiero verte sufrir"

Kagome se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga Sango, y si tenia razón? Pero que ocultaba Inuyasha? Por que le pediría que fueran novios a escondidas? Tenia muchas preguntas en cu cabeza pero la mayoría de ellas no tenían respuesta y las que tenían no estaba segura que eran las correctas.

Kagome iba tan concentrada pensando que no se fijo que venia alguien también distraído así que chocaron

Kagome iba a caer pero el otro chico la tomo de la mano

"Lo siento venia distraído"-Dijo un muchacho de ojos ambarinos (N/A:saben quien es?)

"No fue mi culpa yo… te pareces a alguien que conozco"-Dijo la chica acercándose mas para verlo mejor

El chico era alto, tras unos cristales se asomaban unos ojos ambarinos, el cabello lo traía en una coleta baja casi en la nuca, la verdad era muy apuesto tendría unos 18 o 19 años. (N/A: ¬ jajaja)

"A si?"-Pregunto el chico

"Si, pero bueno lo siento por lo de antes"-Dijo la chica sonriendo

"Si yo también lo siento, oye… me puedes decir tu nombre?"-Pregunto el chico

"Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi"-Respondio ella.

"Bueno señorita Higurashi fue un placer conocerte o mas bien tropezar contigo"

"Jeje igualmente pero tu no me has dicho como te llamas"

"Sesshomaru"(N/A: sexymaru como muchas lo llaman xD)

"Bueno Sesshomaru nos vemos luego"-Dijo dando la vuelta y marchándose

"Nos vemos"-Dijo eso imitando a Kagome.

Kagome ya había avanzado una calle cuando se dio cuenta de algo

"Sesshomaru! Es el hermano de Inuyasha, que tonta ya me había dicho como se llamaba su hermano, se parecen muchísimo.

Esa tarde Inuyasha fue a la casa de Kagome como todos los días.

"Hola amor"-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Hola Inu"-Dijo correspondiendo el beso

"Hablaste con sango?"

"Si… se enojo por que no le había dicho nada, también por que lo estamos escondiendo dice que esta mal"-Dijo Kagome viendo hacia el piso.

"Pero amor yo solo te quiero proteger de los rumores ya te lo dije"

"Ya lo se pero Sango me dijo…"

"Lo único que le pasa a Sango es que esta celosa por que tu tienes novio y ella no"-Interrumpio a Kagome

"Pero.."

"Pero nada amor, mejor cambiamos de tema no?"

"Inuyasha no nos debe de importar lo que diga la gente de nosotros"

"Kagome por que eres tan terca? Si sigues con ese tema me voy a ir, es enserio"-Dijo Inuyasha soltándola ya que la tenia tomada de la mano.

"No Inuyasha esta bien ya no voy a hablar de eso, no te vallas te estuve extrañando toda la mañana"-Dijo abrazándolo-"extrañe tus besos"-Sonrio la chica

"Pues besame"-Iuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la beso muy apasionadamente.

"Vamos a la sala, vamos a estar mas cómodos"-Dijo ella

Llegaron a la sala y no había señal de la familia de Kagome

"Kagome y tu mamá?"-Pregunto Inuyasha

"Fue con el abuelo al doctor últimamente se a enfermado mucho"-Dijo un poco preocupada.

"Bueno Kagome, no te preocupes, veras que se va a poner bien pronto"

"Gracias por animarme amor"-Dijo ella besándolo

"Te eh dicho lo bien que besas?"

"Como no voy hacerlo si tengo al mejor maestro"-Dijo sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar.

El beso que fue calmado poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado, Inuyasha metió su lengua en la boca de ella, y ella no se quedo atrás sus lenguas danzaban al mismo compás de repente ya era una lucha entre ellas, las manos de Inuyasha no podían estar quietas comenzó a acariciar su espalda con una mano mientras la otra estaba en su pierna, Kagome revolvía el cabello de Inuyasha la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía con tan solo una caricia, la mano de Inuyasha que estaba en la pierna de Kagome comenzó a subir llego a su cintura pero no la dejo ahí subió mas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, su mano se poso en un seno de ella, lo acaricio lentamente, Kagome al sentir la mano de el en ese lugar empujo a Inuyasha que casi estaba encima de ella.

"Que pasa Kagome?"-Dijo Inuyasha con la respiración entrecortada.

"Esto no puede ser, todavía no, yo…me deje llevar lo siento"-Dijo ella sumamente roja

"No el que tiene que disculparse soy yo.. Kagome lo siento"

En ese momento se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, era Sota que había bajado de su habitación.

"Dios mío se me olvido por completo que Sota estaba aquí, si hubiera bajado un minuto antes me hubiera matado"-Penso Kagome al ver a su hermano.

"Kagome ya me tengo que ir"-Dijo Inuyasha

"Te acompaño"

"No te preocupes se me el camino"-levanto la vista para ver a Sota que seguía en el pie del la escalera-"Nos vemos luego"

Al salir Inuyasha, el hermano de kagome le pregunto

"Que estaban haciendo Kagome, por que lo metes a la casa cuando no esta mi madre?

"N..No estábamos haciendo nada, solo platicábamos"-Dijo un poco nerviosa Kagome.

"Esta bien pero ya no lo metas a la casa "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"-Dijo muy sabiamente Sota-"Ademas no me da mucha confianza ese amiguito tuyo"-Dijo un poco enfadado el chico.

"Ni siquiera lo conoces Sota como puedes decir eso?"-Dijo enojada ella.

"Solo lo se Kagome"

CONTINUARA………..

GOMEN! Lo siento por no actualizar pronto, perdón perdón pero es que e andado un poco ocupada, aparte de que mi musa se fue de vacaciones jajaja, pero bueno en este capitulo ya sale sesshomaru! Si! Para todas aquellas que ya lo quieran jeje una cosa a mi me encantan los chicos que usan lentes así que por eso los lentes de sesshito, y como ven ese momento de calentura de inuyasha y kagome jajajajaja imagínense que sota hubiera bajado antes! Pero no paso jejeje bueno chicas y chicos les debo los reviews por que no tengo mucho tiempo, espero subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

Nos vemos luego.

DEJEME REVIEWS!PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y de más personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de rumiko takashi

CAPITULO 5.

Kagome y Sango se encontraban en el salón de clases.

"Kagome….Kagome!"-Grito sango.

"Que pasa por que gritas Sango?"-Dijo Kagome un poco confundida.

"Pues por que estas en las nubes Kagome llevo casi 5 minutos hablándote y no me haces caso"-Dijo enfadada la amiga de Kagome.

"Lo siento amiga pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Inuyasha"-Dijo sonriendo la chica.

"Kagome realmente estas a gusto con esa relación a escondidas?"-Dijo la muchacha frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Sango no empieces por favor"-Dojo Kagome cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

"No lo puedo evitar Kagome, pero si a mi Miroku me hubiera pedido que fuera su novia a escondidas no lo hubiera aceptado"

"Miroku?"-Dijo sorprendida Kagome.

"Si de eso es de lo que te quería hablar Kagome, pero no me hacías caso"

"Estas saliendo con Miroku? Pero no decías que era un pervertido?"-Pregunto Kagome

"Eso era antes de que lo conociera Kagome, Miroku es un chico muy tierno!"-Dijo sonriendo Sango.

"Pues me alegro mucho por ti amiga!"-Dijo Kagome antes de abrazar a su amiga Sango.

"Sabias que Miroku es el mejor amigo de inuyasha? Se conocen de toda la vida"

"De verdad? Que bueno!-Se alegro Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha fue como siempre a la casa de Kagome por la tarde, estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa de ella el estaba recostado en el regazo de ella mientras Kagome le acariciaba el cabello.

"Inuyasha…"-Le hablo Kagome acariciando el cabello de el.

"Que pasa Kagome?"-Pregunto el chico con lo ojos cerrados.

"Sango ya esta saliendo con alguien, me dijo que con Miroku"-Le dijo a inuyasha

"De verdad, maldito Miroku no me dijo nada hoy"-Dijo enojado el chico.

"Tal ves se le olvido……amor? Le has contado a el de nosotros?-Le pregunto a su novio

"No….Kagome ya te había dicho que nadie se iba a enterar de nuestra relación"

"Pero yo creí que se lo ibas a decir por que son muy amigos… así como Sango y yo"

"Pues ya ves que no amor"-Dijo el incorporándose a su lado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad en una heladería estaban Sango y Miroku platicando mientras se acababan el helado de chocolate que habían pedido.

"Miroku me encanta estar contigo"-Dijo la chica tomándole la mano-"Yo podría soportar una relación a escondidas, la verdad no soportaría que me ignoraras cuando tu estas con otras personas"

"Claro que no amor, yo no te pediría eso por que te amo y por que me encanta que nos vean juntos, que vean cuanto nos queremos"-Dijo el chico dándole un beso corto en los labios-"Pero por que dices eso amor, quien tiene una relación a escondidas?"Le pregunto el chico intrigado.

"Prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie sobre lo que te voy a contar"

"Lo prometo pero por que tanto misterio?"-Volvio a preguntar Miroku

"Bueno… los que tienen una relación a escondidas son… Inuyasha y Kagome"

"Que! Amor eso es imposible, como puede Inuyasha tener una relación con Kagome si es novio de kikyo"-Dijo alzando una ceja.

"QUE!"-Grito Sango-"Quien es Kikyo? Y como es que es novio de ella?-Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Calmate amor Kikyo esta en el salón de Inuyasha y que yo sepa desde que entramos a este semestre de clases han estado saliendo"-Le dijo Miroku a Sango.

"Dios mío pobre Kagome va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere, y todo por el estupido de Inuyasha"-Dijo a punto de llorar.

"Por favor Sango calmate, no te pongas así"-Dijo el chico abrazándola.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Sango recorría los pasillos de la escuela a toda prisa, tenia que encontrar a Kagome para decirle toda la verdad.

"Kagome! Por fin te encuentro"-Dijo la chica entrando a la cafetería en donde se encontraba Kagome.

"Que pasa sango? Por que tan agitada?"-Pregunto Kagome.

"Por que te eh buscado por toda le escuela, te tengo que contar algo amiga"

"Que es?"-Pregunto intrigada

"Kagome tengo que decirte algo muy importante"-Dijo Sango sentándose a un lado de Kagome-"Se trata de Inuyasha"

"que pasa con el Sango? Me estas asustando"

"Kagome ayer descubrí de que Inuyasha… que Inuyasha…esta de novio con una chica llamada kikyo"

Kagome se quedo helada, parecía que le habían arrojado un balde de agua fría.

"Kagome… Kagome reacciona!"-Dijo Sango sacudiendo un poco a Kagome.

"No…no…no es cierto, Sango por que me dices eso?"-Dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Me lo dijo ayer Miroku, me dijo que han estado saliendo desde que empezó el semestre"

"Pero… el me quiere… el me dijo que me quería"-Kagome no lo podía creer, por que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo eso? Por que jugo con sus sentimientos? Por que dijo que la quería? Kagome ya no pudo mas y se abrazo a Sango llorando.

"Calmate Kagome, no llores, ese tipo no merece tus lagrimas"-Dijo sango abrazándola fuerte.

"Sango yo lo amo"

"Yo lo se amiga pero debes de ser fuerte"

"Pero estas segura de eso Sango, Por favor dime que no"-Suplicaba Kagome.

"Estoy segura Kagome, Miroku me dijo que se veían después de clases tras de la escuela"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era la hora de salida y Kagome estaba decidida a ver si era cierto lo que decía Sango, fue atas de la escuela y se escondió entre unos arbustos unos minutos después llego una chica muy bonita, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, después de ella llego Inuyasha, el se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba unos segundos después se estaban besando apasionadamente para después irse tomados de la mano.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, después de todo el novio de Sango tenia razón, Kagome quería alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, su corazón estaba destrozado, Kagome corría por las calles no podía ver bien por que en sus ojos había lagrimas, de repente tropezó con alguien.

"Lo siento"-Se disculpo y comenzó de nuevo a correr, iba a travesar la calle pero no se fijo que venia un carro, casi la atropellaban cuando un chico la arrojo fuera del camino, los dos cayeron al otro lado de la calle, el arriba de ella.

"Estas bien Kagome"-Le pregunto el chico

"Sesshomaru?"

"Si, dime Kagome te encuentras bien?"-Volvio a preguntar el chico.

"Si… si estoy bien, gracias… me salvaste"

"No tienes que agradecer, lo bueno fue que tropezaste conmigo antes de eso si no, no hubiera visto".

"Si…oye me puedo levantar, no es muy cómodo estar aquí abajo"-Dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

"Es cierto, perdón"-Dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas y ayudándola a levantarse-"Kagome te puedo acompañar a tu casa, no te ves muy bien"

"Claro"-Dijo ella si ánimos.

En el camino a la casa de Kagome iban callados hasta que un sollozo hizo que Sesshomaru la volteara a ver.

"Que te pasa Kagome?"-Pregunto un poco preocupado el chico de ojos ambarinos.

"Sesshomaru, dime Inuyasha… tiene novia?-Pregunto la chica.

"A conoces a mi hermano, si… si tiene novia creo que se llama kikyo"

Kagome dejo de caminar puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

"Kagome que pasa por que te pones así? A caso te gusta mi hermano?-Pregunto decepcionado Sesshomaru.

"El… el me dijo que me quería, me dijo que fuera su novia pero que debíamos guardarlo en secreto, ahora me entere de que esta saliendo con esa chica llamada kikyo.

"Ese maldito de Inuyasha, que vergüenza tener un hermano como el, que juega con los sentimientos de do chicas, no te preocupes Kagome, me las va a pagar"-Dijo abrazándola.

"Sesshomaru por que te preocupas por mi?-Le pregunto la chica aun llorando.

"Por que eres una chica muy linda y que vales mucho Kagome, aunque es la segunda ves que hablamos siento un cariño especial por ti, quiero ser tu amigo Kagome"

"Gracias Sesshomaru"-Dijo ella abrazándolo también.

CONTINUARA…

KONICHIIWA! No lo pedo creer, otro capitulo mas jeje espero y que sea tan bueno como los demás, que les pareció lo de Miroku y Sango? En este capitulo sale mas Sesshomaru jejeje para todas aquellas chicas que querían mas de Sesshito jajaja y que les pareció de cómo se entero Kagome de engaño de Inu . que mala onda no?

Y otra cosa otra ves les debo los reviews xD gomen pero no tengo mucho tiempo (lo que pasa es que le da flojera) no es cierto . pero les agradezco enormemente que me dejen reviews eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D

Y otra cosa no se hasta cuando vaya a subir el siguiente capitulo por que me van a quitar el Internet por unos días uu (es que no lo pago jaja) no es cierto xD pero no creo que dure menos de un mes sin Internet si no voy a un ciber.

Y bueno ahora si me despido.

SAYONARA.

Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FIS! JEJE


	6. Chapter 6

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Rumiko Takashi

CAPITULO 6.

Segura estarás bien aquí tu sola en tu casa?-Pregunto un preocupado Sesshomaru-Podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca y después te traigo.

Tratare de estar bien, no te preocupes tanto por mi-Contesto Kagome tratando de sonreír.

Esta bien, solo recuerda que Inuyasha no es el único chico sobre la tierra, estoy seguro que hay muchos que quisieran estar contigo-Le dijo el acariciando el cabello de ella como si se tratara de una pequeña de 5 años.

Y a puesto que la mayoría...igual me lastimarían...fui una estupida al creerle el nunca me dijo que me amaba y yo estaba tan ilusionada-Dijo la chica dejando escapar una fugaz lagrima.

Vamos Kagome, no te ves linda con lagrimas en tu rostro, y no eres una estupida simplemente eres un ser humano que se dejo llevar por lo que sentía-Dijo limpiando con su dedo el rastro que había dejado-Además...no todos somos como mi hermano-Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en la frente-nos vemos Kagome-Dijo el chico haciendo un guiño para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

Kagome no puedo articular palabra alguna el acto del chico fue muy dulce y la había dejado paralizada, al reaccionar Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba.

Gracias Sesshomaru-Murmuro la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pasado una semana desde que Kagome se entero del engaño de Inuyasha y desde entonces a ignorado por completo a cierto chico que destrozo su corazón. Kagome le había dicho a Sesshomaru que no le dijera nada a su hermano de lo sucedido pues le quería demostrar a Inuyasha que se sentía el ser ignorado como el lo había hecho con ella.

Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo pero con la condición de que le dejara ayudarla a olvidar a Inuyasha, la chica acepto así que Sesshomaru iba cada tarde a su casa para invitarla a salir, con el propósito de que se distrajera y así poco a poco olvidar al chico que le hico mal.

Y mientras ellos se la pasaban bien, había un chico de ojos ambarinos que no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

Maldición Kagome, por que me has estado ignorando este tiempo?-Pensaba el chico muy molesto.

Estaba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, no sabia exactamente por que estaba tan molesto si otras chicas le habían hecho lo mismo, pero el ni siquiera se inmutaba pues no sentía nada por ellas, en cambio con Kagome era distinto.

Por que?-Grito el chico poniéndose de pie - Acaso...acaso me habré enamorado de Kagome?

Y como no enamorarse de ella si era una chica muy tierna y dulce con ese toque de ingenuidad que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

Tengo que hablar con kikyo...esto ya no puede seguir así-Inuyasha tomo su chaqueta y salio de su casa para ir a la de su novia.

Había llegado con kikyo y ella al verlo se le lanzo a los brazos y lo beso, ante este acto el chico no pudo decirle nada.

Mi amor! Que bueno que vienes, necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara al centro comercial-Dijo la chica muy emocionada.

Acompañante o alguien que te ayude a cargar las bolsas?-Pregunto Inuyasha recordando la ultima ves que fue con ella a un centro comercial.

Jeje prometo no comprar tantas cosas esta ves...que dices vienes conmigo?-Pregunto la chica.

Esta bien-Dijo resignado el chico.

Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron al centro comercial, la pareja iba tomada de la mano, la chica aun no compraba nada de lo que tenia pensado, pero eso a Inuyasha no le importaba o mas bien no estaba poniendo atención pues estaba muy ocupado pensando en cierta chica que no era exactamente la que venia a lado de el.

Inuyasha que te pasa? Estas muy callado-Dijo la chica de ojos negros.

No es nada, solo estaba pensando...Kikyo, tengo que decirte algo-Inuyasha se encontraba algo raro.

Pararon de caminar y se sentaron en una banca.

Por tu cara creo que es algo serio verdad? Que sucede?-Pregunto algo preocupada.

Yo...yo estoy confundido... tengo dudas acerca de mis sentimientos por ti-Dijo el joven titubeando.

Que dudas tienes? Acaso eh hecho algo mal?

No eres tu...soy yo, lo siento Kikyo pero... ya no siento lo mismo por ti..mi corazón ahora le pertenece a otra persona, creo que lo mejor es terminar-Dijo el soltando la mano de la chica.

Kikyo se quedo atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y como las lagrimas invadían sus ojos.

El ya no dijo mas solo vio como la chica se paraba daba media vuelta y se iba corriendo.

Kikyo en verdad se sentía muy mal ella amaba a Inuyasha y el simplemente la había cambiado por otra como si fuera un objeto que se podía deshacer cuando el quisiera.

La chica paro de correr, había llegado a un parque, no tenia ganas de ir a su casa así que decidió sentarse bajo el pie de un árbol, las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro, de repente escucho unos pasos que iban hacia ella, pensó que tal ves seria Inuyasha, que iba a llegar y la iba a abrazar y le diría que todo era una broma, pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que no era el.

Frente a ella se encontraba un chico de no mas de 20 años, un poco mas alto que ella, cabello negro no tan largo, tenia la mirada preocupada.

Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el chico.

Si-Contesto ella tratando de sonreír.

Que extraño, si te encontraras bien... no estarías llorando, no lo crees?-El chico saco un pañuelo y se lo entrego.

Gracias-Kikyo tomo el pañuelo con el cual seco las lagrimas-Perdón por mentir...lo que pasa es que mi novio acaba de terminar conmigo.

Pues pienso que fue un tonto, una chica tan bonita no debería de estar llorando por algo así, no te preocupes ya veras que pronto encontraras a una persona especial.

La chica sonrió-Tienes razón, aunque me cueste olvidarlo, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor...por cierto me llamo kikyo-Dijo la chica ya un poco mas calmada.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naraku (N/A: a quien mas se esperaban?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Kagome estaba platicando con Sango acerca de su amistad con el hermano se Inuyasha.

Pues por lo que me cuentas se ve que es un chico muy tierno-Dijo sonriendo la amiga de Kagome.

Quien es un chico tierno?-Pregunto un chico que acababa de llegar.

Miroku, no te metas en la conversación ¬ ¬ -Dijo una Sango molesta por la actitud de su novio.

Lo siento Sanguito UU

No te preocupes Miroku-Le dijo Kagome al chico-Estábamos hablando sobre el hermano de Inuyasha.

Si amor, el es el chico tierno-Dijo Sango.

O.o No en serio-Se sorprendió el chico- Me están hablando de Sesshomaru? El frío Sesshomaru?-Pregunto el chico.

Si-Contesto Kagome algo intrigada- Pero por que dices que es frío?

Desde niño a sido así, casi no habla y es muy solitario, parece que no le importa nada, no tiene amigos se la pasa en su casa o en la biblioteca, es muy frío con los demás hasta con su propia familia-Dijo Miroku recordando cuando eran niños.

Wao! Kagome parece que solamente contigo es tierno-Hablo por fin Sango

Pero que cosas dices-Se sonrojo Kagome.

Yo solo digo la verdad...o tu que crees corazón?-Pregunto a Miroku.

Yo opino lo mismo que tu amor-Dicho esto se acerco a darle un fugaz beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sigue sin hacerme caso-Pensaba con tristeza Inuyasha-Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que la amo, que nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie como lo que siento por ella.

El chico decidido salio de su casa para ir a la de Kagome, tenia que hablar con ella, pero lo que el nunca imagino es que se iba a encontrar con una gran sorpresa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru como todas las tardes fue a visitar a Kagome a su casa, esta ves optaron por quedarse en la casa de ella a platicar, se sentaron afuera en las escaleras de su casa.

Kagome al estar a solas con Sesshomaru recordó lo que le dijo Sango en la mañana

"_Wao! Kagome parece que solamente contigo es tierno"_

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo cual no paso desapercibido por el apuesto joven que la acompañaba.

Que pasa Kagome te sientes bien?-Pregunto preocupado el chico

S..si no te preocupes, solo estaba recordando algo-Rió nerviosamente la chica.

Todavía sigues pensando en el?-Kagome dejo de reír al escuchar la pregunta.

Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo-Dijo la chica con tristeza.

Ya veo...-Dijo Sesshomaru un poco desilusionado-Creo que no te estoy ayudando mucho verdad?

No es eso...tu me has ayudado muchísimo si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muy deprimida y no quisiera salir de mi casa-Dijo esto tomando la mano de Sesshomaru.

Kagome...déjame ayudarte a olvidar-Dijo el acariciando con el pulgar la mano de ella.

Ya me estas ayudando-Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

De esa forma no-Dijo con tono serio.

Entonces como?-Pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

De esta-Dijo el chico acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla de ella.

Kagome no supo como, pero de repente sintió como unos labios dulces se posaban en los suyos sintiendo miles de sensaciones que jamás sintió con Inuyasha, hasta ese momento cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentía solo esperaba que esta ves no se equivocara. Lentamente abrió los labios invitando a Sesshomaru a profundizar el beso, ella sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y que su boca era invadida por la lengua del chico, el beso fue muy largo, tierno y muy dulce.

Pero lo que ellos no se imaginaron es que no estaban solos, pues unos ojos ambarinos estaba viendo toda la escena del beso.

CONTINUARA...

Hola! Antes que nada les debo una grandísima disculpa yo se que tarde meses en actualizar pero no fue mi intención, lo que pasa es que es mi primer año en la universidad y eh estado demasiado ocupada, aparte de que ya no se me ocurría nada para el fic GOMEN! No me maten --

Y bueno pasando a otra cosa espero y que les guste este capitulo que me costo muuucho trabajo en hacer y quisiera a agradecerles a mi amiga **Vero** que me dio algunas ideas y a mi mejor amiga que me ayudo muchísimo! Gracias **ñiiiña**(Iris)

Y también quiero a agradecer (parece que me gane algún premio xD)a todos ustedes que leen mi fic y que me dejan reviews los quiero mucho! Espero y que no hayan olvidado este fic, no dejen de leerlo ahora si les prometo que subiré pronto el siguiente Cáp.

Hasta pronto!

**DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI! --**


	7. Chapter 7

DESCLAIMER: Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Rumiko Takashi

CAPITULO 7.

Kikyo aun se sentía mal por lo de Inuyasha, estaba en su casa recordando lo sucedido del día anterior lo que le había pasado con su nuevo "amigo".

_Kikyo a pesar de que le había dicho a Naraku que se sentía mejor, era solo una mentira, pero claro se le podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza, por lo que el chico se dio cuenta._

_No estés triste, trata de imaginar los buenos momentos, así dejaras de sentirte tan mal-Dijo el chico preocupado por la situación de la jovencita._

_En ese momento Kikyo recuerda el rostro de Inuyasha, su recuerdo es tan real que cuando vuelve en si sus labios ya comenzaban a rozar los de Naraku, el se queda sorprendido, Kikyo al ver lo que había hecho se sonrojo y salio corriendo del lugar._

_Naraku aun seguía de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, pues nunca imagino que la chica lo besaría._

_Kikyo paro de correr, en ese momento siente algo en su mano derecha, al ver lo que era, comenzó a llorar._

_Lo siento-Dijo la jovencita secando nuevamente sus lagrimas con aquel pañuelo que olvido darle al chico._

No debí besarlo-Susurro mientras que con sus finos dedos tocaba sus labios-Pero espero volver a verlo para entregarle su pañuelo-Dijo mirando la pequeña tela que yacía junto a su cama

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al terminar el beso, Kagome miro al chico tiernamente, le acaricio la mejilla con ternura para después abrazarlo, definitivamente, algo le pasaba con ese chico, ese beso la había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza.

Kagome!-Grito un chico furioso haciendo que la pareja se separara inmediatamente.

Inuyasha llego hasta ella tomándola del brazo-Me quieres explicar que significa esto?-Dijo jalándola.

Suéltame me lastimas-Decía ella intentando zafarse de inuyasha.

Suéltala maldito!-Grito Sesshomaru dándole un golpe en la cara haciéndole sangrar la nariz .

Entupido! Como te atreves a besar a mi novia, entiende esto Kagome es mía-Dijo inuyasha para después lanzarse contra su hermano este hace a un lado a Kagome.

No te preocupes-Le dice a la chica.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear, y entre golpe y golpe ambos caen al suelo, Kagome esta muy asustada, tenia que hacer algo, si no esto iba a acabar muy mal.

BASTA!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas la chica.

Inuyasha no tienes derecho de hacer esto, desde el principio tu ya habías perdido la pelea-Dijo muy enojada la chica.

A que te refieres?-Pregunto el chico confundido.

A que yo ya no te quiero, ya no siento nada por ti-Dijo ella ayudando a Sesshomaru a ponerse de pie-Mete eso muy bien en la cabeza Inuyasha... ya no te amo-Dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha se quedo helado al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Maldición! Esto no se va a quedar así... no me rendiré... serás mía Kagome-Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estas bien Sesshomaru?-Pregunto la chica, el solo asintió-Tus lentes...se han roto-Dijo la chica juntando aquel objeto-Vamos...adentro tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

No te preocupes Kagome estoy bien-El chico trato de sonreír, pero lo único que hizo fue hacer una mueca de dolor.

No estas bien...estas sangrando-Dijo ella tocando el labio inferior de este que estaba herido-Vamos-Tomo la mano del chico y lo guió hasta su casa.

Ya estando dentro de ella, la chica hizo que se sentara en la sala mientras ella iba por algodón y alcohol.

El chico estudio muy bien cada rincón de esa habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron en un objeto, ahí sobre una mesa se encontraban sus lentes totalmente arruinados.

Tendré que comprar unos nuevos-Pensó el chico dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Perdón por la demora...no encontraba las cosas-Kagome se sentó junto a el y dejo las cosas sobre la mesa, vació un poco de alcohol al algodón-Te va a arder un poco-Le dijo la chica antes de ponerlo sobre el labio inferior de Sesshomaru, el chico se sobresalto-Lo siento-Se disculpo ella.

Esto ah sido mi culpa...-Dijo triste Kagome.

Tú no tienes la culpa, desde hace tiempo tenia que suceder esto, mi hermano se lo merecía.

No lo entiendes!-Dijo ella parándose de aquel mueble-yo no...no debí besarte-Kagome puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Sesshomaru se levanto y la abrazo, le dolía verla llorar, pero en ese momento lo que mas le dolía eran las palabreas que había dicho, se arrepentía de haberlo besado.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que el chico la aparto un poco para verla, Kagome lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora no estaban tras los lentes, eran tan hermosos y profundos la chica no pudo resistir su mirada así que la desvió, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Sesshomaru puso su mano en el mentón de la chica obligándola a verlo.

Sessho...

Shhhh...no digas nada, solo déjate llevar-Sesshomaru por segunda ves en el día volvió a besar a la chica, en esta ocasión el beso fue desesperado como si fuera la ultima ves que compartieran ese dulce momento lentamente se fueron separando, Kagome al ver los ojos del chico le recordaron a Inuyasha, se separo bruscamente del chico, pues todavía la tenia abrazada.

Lo siento... pero esto no puede ser yo...estoy confundida...por favor Sesshomaru...vete-Dijo Kagome conteniendo las lagrimas.

Esta bien...me voy, pero antes quiero que sepas que...que nunca había sentido algo parecido con ninguna otra chica Kagome yo...yo te amo.

Kagome se quedo paralizada, te amo, esas palabras que nunca le dijo Inuyasha, esas palabras tan difíciles de decir, esas palabras que siempre quiso escuchar del hermano del que ahora se las estaba diciendo.

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru se había ido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una chica de cabellos largos, negros como la noche al igual que sus ojo iba por un pasillo en el se encontraban muchos productos de cereales claro de distintas marcas, Kikyo se encontraba en el supermercado, estaba tan aburrida en su casa que decidió ir a comprar algo para comer, a lo lejos vio a un chico que le parecía familiar.

Ahí a unos cuantos metros se encontraba aquel chico del parque, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba platicando con una chica muy alegremente.

Kikyo no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos muy fuerte, si, estaba molesta, así que dio media vuelta y se perdió en los siguientes pasillos, pero claro que no se percato de que aquel chico la había visto.

Kikyo-Llamo el chico

La chica al escuchar su nombre comenzó a caminar mas deprisa ya sabia quien era y no quería hablar con él.

Naraku la vio desaparecer al dar vuelta por un pasillo casi corriendo para después escuchar un enorme sonido y ver latas rodadando por el piso, Kikyo había tropezado con una enorme torre de latas de atún.

Maldición-Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

Estas bien?-Pregunto angustiado Naraku mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Si eso creo-Respondió la chica evitando ver a Naraku a los ojos-"que vergüenza" -pensó ella.

Podrías explicarme por que huías de mí?

Yo...yo lo siento...creo que fue muy infantil...pero es que ya sabes lo que paso...lo que paso en el parque...yo me siento muy apenada y...

No te preocupes, estabas confundida eso es todo-Sonrió el chico.

Si...creo que si-Dijo Kikyo no muy convencida-Por cierto! Tengo algo para ti-La chica busco en su bolso después de unos segundos saco un pañuelo que se le hacia conocido al muchacho-Perdón por llevármelo pero no me fije que lo traía jejeje-Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Es cierto, es mi pañuelo-el chico lo tomo y lo guardo-ahora te invito a cenar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

QUEEEEEE!-Se escucho en toda la universidad.

Sango podrías bajar la voz-Suspiro Kagome entre enojada y cansada, la chica no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru tenia unas enormes ojeras disimuladas con un poco de maquillaje máximo durmió solo 4 horas y ahora estaba ahí en la cafetería sentada frente su amiga con miles de ojos puestos en ellas por el grito de la ultima.

Lo siento Kagome, pero es que lo que me cuentas es muy emocionante! Y tan romántico!-Dijo mientras hacia movimiento extraños, en verdad estaba disfrutando de la "historia" de su amiga.

Y que vas a hacer kagome?

No lo se Sango...esto es...es tan extraño...estoy muy confundida por que el beso que me dio Sesshomaru me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con Inuyasha...pero yo creí amar a él y ahora...ahora no se lo que siento en realidad...Sango que hago?-Miro a su amiga en forma de suplica.

Amiga lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte una ves relajada ordena muy bien tus sentimientos recuerda, lo mas importan te aquí es que te sientas bien a lado de uno de ellos, lo mas importante es que no sufras al lado de la persona equivocada, lo mas importante es que seas feliz...Kagome lo mas importante eres tu-Le dijo Sango tomando las manos de su amiga en forma de apoyo.

Kagome no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran-Muchas gracias Sango eres la mejor amiga que eh tenido.

Sango solo sonrió, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que en la entrada vio a un chico de ojos ambarinos, parecía que buscaba a alguien, la chica frunció el ceño al ver que Inuyasha caminaba hacia ellas.

Kagome puedo hablar contigo?

La chica al reconocer la voz dio un pequeño salto, su corazón latía muy rápido, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, sango al ver a su amiga quiso intervenir.

Ella esta ocupada conmigo no ves?-Dijo una enojada Sango

Kagome por favor, es importante-Rogó el chico ignorando completamente a Sango

La chica suspiro-Esta bien, que quieres?-Pregunto sin mirarlo.

Preferiría hablar en una parte mas privada.

Kagome volteo a ver a su amiga y suspiro cerrando los ojos-Esta bien, vamos-Dijo la chica parándose de la silla.

Sango solo observo como salían de la cafetería haciendo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Hola! Por fin termine este capitulo...me costo mucho trabajo en escribirlo, no tenia ninguna idea...pero llego mi salvadora - hermanita GRACIAS! Iris de verdad me ayudaste mucho.

Pasando al fic...que creen que le dirá Inu a Kagome?...no saben? Pues yo menos jajajajaja XD tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap jojojojojo

Por cierto si quieren conocer mas de mi ya tengo mi espacio - ahí pueden saber mas de su escritora favorita jajajajaja (ni yo me la creo XD) pero bueh...

Otra cosa...no se hasta cuando vuelva a subir el siguiente cap...estoy falta de ideas...me cerebro esta seco buuuuu T.T...en fin me despido espero y que nos volvamos a ver aquí pronto y si no (que es lo mas probable XD)...les deseo que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD

_**DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DESCLAIMER: **Inuyasha y de mas personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takashi

CAPITULO 8

Hacia donde vamos exactamente?-Pregunto algo insegura Kagome, quien iba caminando tras Inuyasha.

Salieron de la cafetería e iban por los pasillos de la escuela hasta ese momento habían permanecido en silencio, el chico parecía ir sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de Kagome.

Mmm...al jardín...creo que ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente-Después de esas palabras el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta llegar a dicho lugar.

Bien llegamos, ahora dime que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Kagome.

Yo solo quiero explicarte lo que paso Kagome, mira en este tiempo que...

No quiero!-Interrumpió al chico-no quiero saber nada, Inuyasha entiende que me hiciste mucho daño, yo te amaba, y tu lo que hiciste fue engañarme, pero sabes aquí la única culpable soy yo, no debí permitir una relación así...tan falsa.

Kagome no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y eso a Inuyasha no le gustaba, se sintió muy mal...mas de lo que ya estaba (N/A: si que sufra ¬¬) Inuyasha se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero la chica se hizo para atrás.

No me toques!...por favor, no me hagas esto mas difícil.

Kagome yo...yo se que ti hice mal pero no fue mi intención...todo este tiempo que eh estado lejos de ti me hizo reflexionar y comprender lo que verdaderamente siento por ti...Kagome yo en verdad te quiero...por favor...te lo ruego dame otra oportunidad-Dijo tomándole las manos a Kagome.

Ella no sabia que hacer, pensaba que tal ves el chico cambiaria...pero y si no era así? Si le volvía hacer lo mismo? Acaso lo soportaría? Además también tenia en su pensamiento a Sesshomaru, ese beso que le dio la confundió demasiado, y lo que le había dicho, en fin eran muchas cosas las que debía pensar antes de darle una respuesta a Inuyasha, pero lo que si estaba segura era de que no se quería volver a equivocar.

No lo se...yo necesito pensar...necesito tiempo Inuyasha-Dijo ella apartando las manos de las de el.

Esta bien corazón-El chico se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ante el acto del chico ella ya no sintió la misma felicidad de antes, al contrario se sentía vacía, en ese momento comprendió que ya no sentía nada por el.

No espera...yo no necesito ese tiempo-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Inuyasha, lo siento...pero con esto que acabas de hacer comprendí que ya no siento nada por ti, por favor, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi vida-Dijo la chica para después dar media vuelta e irse.

Inuyasha se quedo ahí parado, sin poder decir nada, pasaron varios segundos y sonrió algo triste-Creo que eso me merezco no?-Se pregunto a el mismo, después de eso se marcho del lugar.

Después de la plática que tubo con Inuyasha, Kagome se fue a clases, al salir de ellas en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba Sesshomaru, al parecer la estaba esperando.

Hola-Saludo ella muy sonrojada.

Hola Kagome...yo quisiera hablar un momento contigo (N/A: y aquí vamos con otra platica XD)- que te parece si vamos por un helado?-Pregunto el chico.

Si...claro.

Llegaron a lugar, no había mucha gente apenas unas cuantas parejas, se sentaron y pidieron los helados.

Kagome yo-Comenzó a hablar el chico algo inseguro-me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar a Londres-Dijo el chico muy serio.

Ella se quedo helada, por un momento sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, se puso pálida, no quería que se fuera, no después de lo que le dijo.

La aceptaste?-Pregunto casi en susurro.

Si-Dijo el desviando la mirada.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, de repente se paro haciendo que con el ruido, volteara Sesshomaru, al verla sintió morir, la chica tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, después de soltar un sollozo dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar corriendo.

Sesshomaru se quedo ahí, tal ves eso era lo mejor también para ella, creía que con lo que le había dicho y hecho había presionado a la muchacha, así que con ese pensamiento había aceptado esa beca para irse fuera del país, tal ves estando lejos podría olvidarla.

Tal ves sonaba absurdo eran pocos días los que le había conocido y ya la amaba demasiado, y sabia que era verdad y no un simple capricho, su corazón no mentía, bueno tal ves si una ves le mintió, pero el estaba seguro de que esta ves no estaba equivocado.

Sonrió irónicamente al ver enfrente de él, el helado de la chica que se estaba derritiendo de repente ya no tenia ganas de nada, así que pago, y se fue a su casa, mientras que en el camino se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llevaba corriendo varias cuadras, esto se había hecho costumbre para ella, de nuevo estaba huyendo, es que siempre lo hacia, nunca enfrentaba las cosas, se sentía débil, cansada, pero así era el destino a veces muy bueno o a veces muy cruel y a ella le toco la segunda opción.

Había escuchado decir que lo que no mata fuerza le daba, pero estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de eso, pues lo único que le hacia era volverse mas débil aun.

Llego hasta la puerta de su casa, abrió y noto que estaban un par de zapatos diferentes, sonrió al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

Sango su mejor amiga la esperaba en su habitación, su madre le había hecho pasar hasta ella, siempre lo hacia y eso a Kagome no le molestaba ya que Sango era como una hermana para ella.

Cielos me tenías preocu...

Se va-Dijo cortando a Sango-Se va-Corrió a abrazar a su amiga llorando-Sango, no quiero que se vaya.

De que hablas Kagome...quien se va?-Pregunto la chica preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Sesshomaru, hoy me a dicho que acepto una beca, y se va fuera del país, Sango no quiero que eso suceda-Decía con la voz entrecortada por culpa del llanto.

Calma Kagome, dime algo... que sientes por Sesshomaru?

No lo se, simplemente no quiero que se aleje de mi, no creo poder soportarlo, el me a enseñado muchas cosas y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, lo quiero mucho amiga... no quiero que lo que mas quiero se aleje de mi-Ella misma se sorprendió de las palabras que acababa de decir.

Sango al escucharla solo sonrió, ella sabia que su amiga se estaba enamorando de Sesshomaru aunque ella lo negara poniendo de pretexto a Inuyasha, tal ves con eso se protegía, pues no quería volver a sufrir por otro chico.

Kagome yo sabia que sentías algo por Sesshomaru, dime una cosa, cuando se va?-Pregunto la chica.

No lo se, no le di tiempo de que dijera algo mas, me vine sin decirla nada, no debería de ser tan impulsiva cierto? Oh Sango hasta ahora me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sessho...-De repente callo y abrió demasiado los ojos- oh no! Sango que tal si fue a despedirse de mi? que tal si hoy se va?-Dijo asustada la chica.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Sango, Kagome ya había corrido escaleras abajo.

Bueno eso de ser impulsiva tiene sus ventajas-Sonrió sango al escuchar que la puerta principal de la casa se cerraba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su recamara preparando las maletas, al día siguiente tenia su vuelo a Londres, la tarde se había nublado y casi podía asegurar que faltaba poco tiempo para que comenzara a llover y así como lo pensó a los 5 minutos comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas que poco a poco comenzaron a caer mas grandes y con mas fuerza.

Kagome iba corriendo por las calles, por una parte estaba agradecida con Inuyasha por que una ves el le comento en donde quedaba su casa, así que, si no se equivocaba faltaban solo unas cuantas calles, pero con mala suerte comenzó a llover, su ropa cada ves se pegaba mas a su cuerpo, comenzó a sentirse cansada y con razón! En este día había corrido mucho y sumándole que los días anteriores no había comido muy bien, pero eso no la detuvo seguiría hasta el final, por una ves en su vida quiera luchar por ser feliz.

Sesshomaru iba a la cocina cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, se pregunto quien podría ser, con la lluvia que estaba cayendo, nadie salía de su casa, abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue a una Kagome toda empapada y agitada, la chica al verlo sonrió y rápidamente lo abrazo.

Kagome pero que...

No te vayas!-Grito la chica, apretándolo mas fuerte contra ella temiendo que la rechazara.

Sesshomaru la abrazo aun sorprendido, de repente ya no sintió el abrazo de la chica fuerte al igual que sintió como se hacia mas pesada, Kagome se había desmayado.

El chico la cargo hasta llegar a su habitación, después de varios minutos Kagome ya comenzaba a reaccionar, pero no se sentía muy bien, le dolía la cabeza, lo primero que vio la chica al despertar fue a Sesshomaru.

Me tengo que ir a cambiar pequeña, te deje algo de ropa para que hagas lo mismo, no quiero que te enfermes-Dijo el chico que se dirigía a la puerta.

Vas a volver verdad?-Pregunto algo insegura.

Claro-Le sonrió el chico.

Cuando Sesshomaru salio de la habitación la chica volteo a ver la ropa que le había dicho el chico, la cual era solo una playera de él

Kagome se sonrojo al verse al espejo, la playera le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, se veía muy pálida. De repente la puerta se abrió, era Sesshomaru, cuando vio a la chica sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Kagome, como te sientes?-Pregunto muy preocupado el chico.

Estoy bien, gracias, pero creo que te debo una explicación por mi manera de actuar-Dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y le acaricio la mejilla-Te escucho-

Sesshomaru...no quiero que te vayas por favor, no quiero que te alejes de mi-Abrazo al chico.

Kagome, yo...no se que decir.

Solo dime que me amas!...que me amas como yo te amo a ti-Dijo ella separándose un poco sin romper el abrazo.

El chico no lo podía creer, tardo un poco en reaccionar, suspiro y abrazo aun mas fuerte a Kagome.

Te amo-Dijo por fin el chico.

Kagome no pudo contener el llanto, pero se sentía tan bien, al fin lloraba por felicidad y no por tristeza, se separaron un poco solo para que él se inclinara para poder atrapar los labios de la chica con los suyos, fue el beso mas lindo y calido que habían sentido ambos, primero tierno y después apasionado.

"**FIN FLASH BACK" **(N/A: recuerden que la historia empezó en flash back)

Escucho que tocaban a su habitación-Pase-Dijo ella que estaba sentada en su cama.

Se abrió la puerta y entro la madre de Kagome-Hija vi la luz prendida y quise darte las buenas noches-Dijo la Señora con una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias mamá, ya casi me dormía-Dijo ella tapándose con las sabanas.

Me imagino que estas nerviosa no?...mañana es el gran día-Dijo emocionada la madre de Kagome.

Por supuesto, aun no lo puedo creer mamá-Dijo ella volteando hacia una de las paredes, ahí en una esquina estaba colgado un precioso vestido blanco de novia.

Pero es la verdad hija, bueno no te quito mas tiempo, ya duérmete no querrás llegar tarde mañana a tu boda.

Claro que no mamá, casarme con Sesshomaru es lo mejor que me a podido pasar en la vida y no voy a dejar pasar ese sueño-Dijo ella feliz.

Después de que tuviera esa plática con su mamá, apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir, pero no lo conseguía.

Pobre Inuyasha-susurro Kagome-se quedo solo, lo ultimo que supe de el, es que se mudo a Kyoto, no entiendo, creí que se iba a quedar con kikyou, pero Miroku me dijo que ella estaba de novia con otro chico.

Dios que cosas pasaron en todo este tiempo! Pero ya no debo de pensar en el pasado...si no en las cosas maravillosas que me esperan en compañía de mi futuro esposo.

Mañana es el gran día!-Dicho esto Kagome se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

**FIN**

Hoooolaaaaa! Que tal antes que nada...perdón perdón perdón...de verdad lo siento mucho por tardar en subir el ultimo capitulo...que por cierto espero que les haya gustado, por que me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo T.T

También quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi amiga IRIS gracias niña por ayudarme cuando no tenía ideas XD también a vero que es una persona muy linda y la conocí por medio de esta página

Y bueno pasando al fic...pues no se si quedo bien así...pero no se me ocurrió nada mas jajaja

Bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir...solo que a la gente que estuvo siguiendo mi fic y dejaron reviews (y a los que no tb) **MUCHAS GRACIAS **de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón


End file.
